Aww
by Diamond-Wind
Summary: Quistis vistits Seifers, and he tells her bad news...also he is caring suddenly. Why?
1. Default Chapter

Blonde hair young women walked down the lonesome streets of Ester City. She had a what appeared to be a piece of paper, but it was burn at most of the ends. But at the top of the paper there was a ten word message on it, and below that there were four hugely written numbers, and a word. She could only guess it was the address.  
  
The women held onto the paper tightly, and walked down one of the dirtyest streets shes ever seen. Trash everywhere, drugs lined the gutter, trash can fires, and to top it off there were many bums around to beg for change, stalk you, and try to seduce you.  
  
As she was walking down the street, a presence walked right infront of her, and held out a gloved hand. She looked at the guy as he said with a absence odor to his breath,"Got any spare change lady. My, your a pretty lady."  
  
She looked disgustedly at him, and quickly quickened her pace as she scurried away from him. She was disguisted with this place, and quickly hoped to leave soon.  
  
She walked down the street, and suddenly stopped. She held up the paper, and unfolded it, looking it over. She saw she was at the right place, so she she walked to the back entrance; as the note had instructed.  
  
In the back there was garbage everywhere. There was a old dog house, and a old dog sleeping in it.  
  
"Aww," she walked over to the dog, and its doghouse. She knelt down, and petted the dog's head, as it gave her a sad expression. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a wrapped candy. She opened it up, and held it out in her hand. "Sorry this is all I have," she said sadly as the dog sniffed her hand, and licked up the candy. "Good boy," and she patted him on the head before standing up. She left the dog, and went into the hallway over to the door. She hesitated a moment before knocking on the door.  
  
Finally she gathered enough courage, and knocked on the door. A few moments later, the door was opened exposing a dark run-downed house.  
  
"Come in," came a familuar masuculin voice.  
  
She obeyed, and walked inside closing the door behind her.  
  
When she turned back around she didn't see, or hear any precence so she looked around. She discovered a light in the parlorish room, so she walked over to it, and inside the room she saw who she came to see. He was sitting on a half stuffing-stuffed couch with a box.  
  
"Hey Quistis," Seifer Almasy greeted.  
  
Just to play around she put her hands on her hips, and said," What no Instructor this time."  
  
He said nothing but patted the stuffing-less cushion next to him.  
  
She walked over, and sat next to him. When she got close to him she noticed that he was quite messed up. He had a trail of blood going down the right side of his face. His clothes were tattered, and the most shocking thing of all; his scar was reopened.  
  
She sat there still for a moment, and couldn't say a word. She just couldn't. She'd never dreamed he would look like this. Out of urge she took her sleeve, and wiped the blood from his downcast face.  
  
He looked at her quickly, then quickly found alot of interest in his box.  
  
She pulled away her sleeve, and decided to make conversation. "How...how've you been since well-," she cut herself off, and had to think for a moment. 'Do I even want him to remember.' Then another thought occured to her. well.. since we last met."  
  
He lifted his head, and looked at her. "Like hell," and he sat against the back of the couch. "I can't go anywhere without a gun pointed to my head, and someone with a knife to my throat, other than that like is so huncky dory," he said the last part sarcastically as 'their matron' used to use when someone asked her how was her day, when she was stressed out.  
  
She chuckled a moment as she remember how matron used to say that. Then she looked seriously at Seifer. "You know you can trust me," she said.  
  
To really love a woman  
  
To understand her - you gotta know her deep inside  
  
Hear every thought - see every dream  
  
N' give her wings - when she wants to fly  
  
Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms  
  
Ya know ya really love a woman  
  
He looked at her a moment, and then looked down at the box again. "I'll show you," he said, and faced her, and the admirred box that once stood on his lap, now fell forgottenly onto the floor. He rolled up the black tettered sleeve, and showed her a long scared arm, with bruises lining the scar, and dried blood  
  
She quickly grabbed his arm, looked shockly at it. "You mean...you..she actually," Quistis stammered.  
  
He took his arm away," I wasn't good enough," he said then picked up the box that was forgotten, and quickly handed it to her. He then decided to change the subject, "So how are things at Garden."  
  
"Well I'm still not an instructor. I don't have "the qualities", and lack skills. The other instructors look down on me, and say I'm still to young, and only have a childs tolerance. I hate when they don't have any confidence in me." She ran her hands along the golden ribbion on the box, and sighed.  
  
When you love a woman you tell her  
  
That she's really wanted  
  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
  
Cuz she needs somebody to tell her  
  
That it's gonna last forever  
  
So tell me have you ever really  
  
- really really ever loved a woman?  
  
He scooted over next to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You deserve to be a instructor," he chuckled a minute, "you may not have been able to keep me up, but you really got it in when you were teaching," he chuckled agian.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to sound stupid for the next thing I say," he said suddenly.  
  
She lifted her head,"What."  
  
"Your really the only person I've cared for," he said in a low voice.  
  
She looked at him. "Really," she said unsurely.  
  
"Well besides Matron," he said.  
  
He suddenly slumped over in a fit of coughs.  
  
"Are you ok," she questioned concernly.  
  
"Yeah," he said, and sat back again.  
  
To really love a woman  
  
Let her hold you -  
  
Til ya know how she needs to be touched  
  
You've gotta breathe her - really taste her  
  
Til you can feel her in your blood  
  
N' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes  
  
Ya know ya really love a woman  
  
She leaned her head against his shoulder again, and out of instincts he wrapped his arms around her. "Why are you here," she questioned.  
  
Not wanting to answer he quickly changed the subject. "Open you gift."  
  
"Ok," she said, and put a mental note in her head to ask him the question again.  
  
She carefully undid the ribbion, and opened the box, and the minute she opened it up her eyes grew wide. "How...why.....how did..," she stampered.  
  
"Its for you, to thank you," he said.  
  
He took the box, and took the content out. It was a golden chain with a jade pendent on it. The pendent had two japanese characters on it: one stood for love, and one stood for hope. He took the chain, and put it on her neck.  
  
When you love a woman  
  
You tell her that she's really wanted  
  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
  
Cuz she needs somebody to tell her  
  
That you'll always be together  
  
So tell me have you ever really -  
  
Really really ever loved a woman?  
  
"I really care for you Quistis. I hoped that this whole shit would blow down, and I would come back to garden to be with you. But that didn't happen now, did it."  
  
You got to give her some faith - hold her tight  
  
A little tenderness - gotta treat her right  
  
She will be there for you, takin' good care of you  
  
Ya really gotta love your woman...  
  
"You always seemed like a nusence, and you bothered everyone. Especially me. You picked on me, and I always ended at the tip of your practical joke."  
  
"Well," he gave her a kiss on the cheek," I can show love in my own way."  
  
"You are acting to nice, and you totally changed the subject, and haven't answered my question from before." She ran a finger on his tattered shirt.  
  
Then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms  
  
Ya know ya really love a woman  
  
When you love a woman you tell her  
  
That she's really wanted  
  
When you love a woman you tell her that she's the one  
  
Cuz she needs somebody to tell her  
  
That it's gonna last forever  
  
So tell me have you ever really  
  
- really really ever loved a woman?  
  
"What was your question," he asked seriously.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm looking for something," he said blurtly.  
  
"Like what," she questioned curiously.  
  
"I don't want to lie to you, but I might die."  
  
Quistis went into total shock, and looked up at him. "What, how, why, when?" she beagn questioning.  
  
"Well I found a doctor that didn't try to kill me, and he examined my arm. He said I had a terrible infection in the blood in my arm, and anyday, anytime now it could spread, unless..."  
  
"Unless," she questioned. She couldn't think at the moment, and only stared.  
  
"I have to find a specialist that can help."  
  
Quistis put her head down, and sheded quiet tears.  
  
He looked down at her face, and said," Why are you crying, I'm still here." He embraced her.  
  
"I can't let you die, I love you," she said suddenly.  
  
Then as just as before he acted as her unsureness, "you sure." Then he laughed.  
  
She back handed him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"Your slowly losing yourself," she began to cry.  
  
"Well I don't have-," he had to quickly revert that around,"I should change my ways before I-," he had to stop again. "I want to be nice," he said as a last resort.  
  
He wiped away her tears, and held her against him.  
  
Just tell me have you ever really,  
  
Really, really, ever loved a woman?  
  
Just tell me have you ever really,  
  
Really, really, ever loved a woman? 


	2. Chapter 2

Quistis stayed with Seifer the night. But as he slept, she didn't. She was so worried about him. He could die any minute.  
  
She began to think about when they were little:  
  
You and me  
  
We used to be together  
  
Every day together always  
  
At the orpahage Seifer used to always wake up early, and besides Matron he was the only one up. The fun thing he liked to do was scare people, and besides Stelphie, Quistis was easily scared by him.  
  
So one morning he went under Quistis's bed. He began to bump it with his elbow.  
  
Quistis woke up with a start. "Ahhhhh, theres a monster under my bed,"  
  
"I will eat you," he said in a monster like voice.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh," she screamed again.  
  
"Raaaaah," he said coming out from under her bed.  
  
Qustis hid in her blankets, shaking. She was also crying.  
  
"No, no, no Qusity, don't cry," he said jumping onto her bed next to her.  
  
I really feel  
  
I'm losing my best friend  
  
I can't believe  
  
This could be the end  
  
She didn't remember but she had fallen asleep, and when she woke up she woke up alone on the half stuffed sofa. She sat up, and stretched. One question was on her mind: where was Seifer?  
  
She got up off the couch, and went in search of him, and she did find him.  
  
It looks as though you're letting go  
  
And if it's real,  
  
Well I don't want to know  
  
He was throwing up in the kitchen sink. It was throw-up, and blood.....alot of blood.  
  
"Seifer," Quistis said in horror. She quickly went over to him.  
  
"Leave me alone," he yelled pushing her away.  
  
He layed his head in the seat a little while longer.  
  
Heart-broken, and scared to death Qusitis went back into the livingroom. She sat down coving her face with her hands. She cryed as quietly as she could.  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Seifer came into the livingroom, and sat next to her. He didn't reak of throw-up, and smelled of toothpaste. Minty!  
  
"I'm sorry, alright," he said leaning back.  
  
She still cryed into her hands, she just gave him a nod.  
  
"Stop crying," he commanded.  
  
When she didn't asnwer he said, "You were always like that. The monster under your bed. AAAAAAAAAhhhhh," he said the last part with his voice raised alittle sarcastically.  
  
Our memories  
  
They can be inviting  
  
But some are altogether  
  
Mighty frightening  
  
She pushed him with one of her hands.  
  
"Lets go to Dollet today," he said, "Maybe they can help me there."  
  
She looked up at him with her crying eyes, and nodded. She began to wipe the tears.  
  
T.g.t.i.f: Thank god tomorrow is Friday, and tomorrow I'll writecha another chapter. Peace, love, and if there is no school sleep in till noon.!!! ^_^ 


End file.
